Twisted
by angelgirl3686
Summary: Years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts, his biggest threat escapes from Azkaban.
1. Prologue

Title: Twisted

Author: angelgirl3686

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J. K. Rowling. i also don't own Supernatural. I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: Years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts, his biggest threat escapes from Azkaban. Extreme AU

Pairings: HP/DM LM/SS LP/JP SP/RL TR/NB

Prologue

"Mum?" Harry James Potter headed upstairs in his family's manor. His long time boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, followed him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Lily Potter appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hello, Draco."

Draco smiled. "Hi, Lily."

"What's going on?"

"Draco's father just got in touch with us. Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore escaped from Azkaban!"

In an instant, Lily's entire attitude changed. "Harry, take Draco to your room. Stay there for now. I'll send your brothers and sister up there in just a minute."

"Alright, Mum."

HPDMHPDM

"James, Sirius, Remus, I need you home right now."

The Marauders turned around at Lily's voice before apologizing to the barkeeper, Tom, and heading to Potter Manor.

"What's going on, Lily? Is everything okay?"

"No. Dumbledore and Peter escaped from Azkaban today."

Sirius and Remus shared a quick glance before heading to the fireplace to call their own kids.

"What are we going to do, James? What if they come after Harry again?"

"We'll be prepared this time. I'll call Lucius, Severus, and Tom. They'll help us protect all of the kids."

"They can stay here. I'll get rooms ready."

"I'll let them know." James paused before heading to Remus and Sirius to ask. "Where are the kids?"

"Harry, Draco, Dean, Sam, and Neava are in Harry's room."

"Good. Tell them to stay put. We'll be back soon."

HPDMHPDM

Lucius stood in the entrance of the Potter's family room watching everyone around him.

Tom and Narcissa Riddle, Severus, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were discussing options beside him.

Harry and Draco were sitting in front of the fireplace, talking, while Harry's brothers were cleaning their weapons next to them.

Neava was talking to his own daughters, Shara and Lana, and Brenda Lupin-Black.

Douglas and Brighton Lupin-Black were playing chess on the far side of the room.

As he discussed protection spells for the manor, he thought back to the day Peter made his treachery known, nearly killing one year old Harry Potter in the process.

*Flashback*

"Lucius, there's been an attack on the Potters!"

Lucius quickly followed his husband, Severus Snape, to the doors of Malfoy Manor and quickly apparated to the home of his best friends, James and Lily, and their son, Harry.

He'd never forget seeing Lily and James petrified on the floor of Harry's bedroom or seeing Albus Dumbledore standing over Harry with Peter standing next to him.

"Since I can't seem to pick up your son, I'll have to adjust my plans a little bit."

Before Lucius or Severus could get to Dumbledore, he pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

HPDMHPDM

Of course, the spell didn't kill Harry. Peter and Dumbledore were taken away by the Ministry for attempted murder and use of an unforgivable.

And it was at their trial that their real plan came out.

Apparently, Dumbledore believed that Harry could be turned against Voldemort. He planned on taking Harry and raising him, using him to defeat Voldemort.

He had planned on letting Peter kill Lily and James once he had Harry.

Now that they were free, the threat to Harry was very real. They would blame him for their time in Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Twisted

Chapter One

"Mom, Draco and I have to go to work."

Lily turned to look at Harry. "I don't want either of you by yourself."

"Dad and Sirius have been assigned as our partners until Dumbledore and Peter are caught."

"Alright. Just be careful, Harry. I came so close to loosing you to them already, I don't want to give them another chance at you."

"Mum, don't worry so much. We'll be careful."

Lily watched as Harry and Draco went through the floo together before returning to her book. Hopefully, the book would keep her distracted enough not to think of how much danger Harry was in every time he left the manor.

HPDMHPDM

When Draco and Harry stepped through the floo, they were amazed at the amount of activity in the Auror Department. Catching sight of Sirius, they quickly headed over to him.

"Siri? What is going on? I've never seen it like this in here before."

Sirius motioned for Harry and Draco to follow him. "There has been a lead on Dumbledore and Pettigrew. We're getting ready to send out a team."

"I'm going."

Immediately, Draco and Sirius started arguing with him. Harry shot them both a look that shut them up.

"This is my life they are ruining. I can't even leave my house without an escort because of them. If this turns out to be them, I want a hand in putting them back in Azkaban."

They shared an unhappy glance before leading Harry to James and Kingsley, the two heading up this deployment.

HPDMHPDM

Harry stayed behind his godfather as they entered the abandoned muggle house. Something about this whole thing bothered Harry.

Why would Albus and Peter come to this house in the middle of nowhere? There was nothing nearby that they could possibly be interested in. There was no access to the floo and they had to know that apparating would give them away. What were they up to?

Draco caught Harry's attention. He motioned that Draco and Harry's dad were going to search upstairs. Harry nodded and followed Sirius into the small kitchen. They found nothing in any of the rooms they searched until they reached the laundry room.

There, at the base of the back door, stood a mangy old rat. Harry gave a surprised shout before raising his wand at the animagus. He could hear Sirius doing the same.

As everyone rushed towards their position, Peter turned back into a man and dived at the two wizards. By catching them off guard, (who's expect someone who has been in Azkaban that long to be that strong?) he was able to knock Sirius out. Just as James, Draco, and Tonks led the way into the room, Peter grabbed Harry and disapparated.

Those left behind shared a stunned look. What were they supposed to do now? If they couldn't find Harry fast the two escapees would surely torture and kill the young Potter.

And the better question was, how did they tell Lily Potter that they had lost her son?

HPDMHPDM

"Welcome, Harry, to our humble abode. I hope you won't be too uncomfortable here."

Harry stared in wide eyed shock at what remained of one of the world's most powerful wizards. Dumbledore's hair was thinning and what remained was a tangled mess. His eye's held an insane gleam.

Before he could do anything to try to get out of this mess, Peter turned the wand he had taken from the young Auror on its owner. He was quickly bond and gagged. Once they had him dealt with, he was dragged back into the cave as far from the entrance as they could get him.

"The three of us are going to have lots of fun, Harry. After all, it's your fault that we are fugitives. If you hadn't proved so difficult, things would be much different for all of the wizarding world."

Harry shuddered as those blue eyes looked him over from head to toe. Now what was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 2

Twisted

Chapter Two

"What happened? You all said that Harry would be safe!"

All of the men flinched as Lily's voice cracked on the last word. Everyone silently watched as James walked forward and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Calm down, Lily-flower. We are getting him back."

Tom stepped forward. "Speaking of getting Harry back, we all need to get to work. The quicker we get to work, the faster we will get him back."

Everyone made their way to the library. Tom watched in concern as Draco moved as though he wasn't aware of where he was. They were going to have to watch him closely.

In the meantime, it was time to hit the ground running.

HPDMHPDM

Harry screamed in agony as Dumbledore ran the knife down his back. His chest was already covered in bloody cuts.

As Dumbledore moved away, Peter moved forward with a stick that had been in the fire. Harry cried, unashamed, as Peter rained down blows on his legs and thighs.

As the beating continued, Harry's thoughts turned to escaping. No matter how much he hurt, the first chance he got, he was going to escape. He was not going to let these madmen take his life away from him. Not when he was ready to marry the love of his life.

HPDMHPDM

Draco glared at the shop owner that his fathers were berating.

Apparently Peter had been in here buying food lately. This was both good and bad news.

It was bad because if the idiot had turned Peter in, Harry wouldn't be missing now. But the good news came from the fact that Peter should be back either that night or tomorrow night for more food. They could follow the rat back to Harry.

*That Night*

"James," Sirius got his best friend's attention and pointed at the alley beside the store.

Tom, James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, and Draco watched as Peter looked around before entering the store. Not ten minutes later, he exited the store clutching a paper bag.

Everyone waited a minute before quietly following the chubby man into the woods behind the store. Peter walked for 15 minutes before walking into a small cave.

The group paused to the side of the cave, trying to hear what was going on inside the cave. Although they could hear Dumbledore and Peter talking, it was another sound that caught their attention.

Someone was whimpering and crying softly. Knowing who they were hearing, the group acted as one and burst into the cave.

Before the wizards could do more than turn towards the intruders, they were stunned and bound. Sirius went to get the aurors as the others moved towards Harry.

James and Draco worked together to remove the gag and untie the Potter heir. Once he was free, Severus moved forward, ready to heal Harry as much as he could.

As he ran a diagnostic, he sucked in a shocked breath.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Lucius stood behind his husband, trying to avoid looking at Harry's battered body.

"Not a single one of these injuries was caused by magic."

Lucius turned just in time to catch his son as Draco collapsed.

HPDMHPDM

Several hours after getting Harry home, Poppy and Severus walked out of Harry's room. As soon as the door was closed, they were bombarded with questions from everyone.

"Shut up!"

Everyone shut up and looked at Severus in shock.

"Now, if everyone would get away from Harry's door, we'll tell you how Harry is."

Once everyone was sitting in the nearby library, Severus started explaining what they had found.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. THERE ARE ONLY 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Twisted**

**Chapter Three**

"**Now, can you all remain quiet or should I silence you?" Severus glared around at everyone sitting around him.**

**When everyone agreed to keep quiet, Severus turned towards Poppy and motioned for her to explain. She glared at the man, but started speaking anyway.**

"**The easiest way for me to tell you what is wrong is to work my way down his body starting with his head. He has a minor fracture at the back of his head. I believe that it occurred when they first caught him and he fought back. He also has various cuts and bruises on his face, none of them are life threatening. He has knife marks, whip marks, and what appears to be burns on his chest, back, legs, arms, and thighs. He also has some minor internal damage. There was some bruising to some of his organs and he cracked three ribs. He also broke his left leg and right wrist."**

**Lily started crying and James wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Will Harry be okay?"**

**Poppy looked over at the Malfoy heir. "Harry will be just fine, Draco. In fact, if you can be quiet, you may go sit with him. Be sure to get either Severus or myself if he wakes up."**

"**Yes, Madam Pomfrey."**

**Draco glanced back at Lily but didn't say anything as he left the room. Once Draco was gone, James spoke up.**

"**Now that he is gone, can you tell us if you were being truthful? Will Harry be okay?"**

**Poppy sat in the nearest chair, completely drained. "I did not lie to Draco. Harry will be fine. But it will take several weeks, even with magic, for him to be completely recovered."**

**Poppy handed Sirius a file. "I am sure you can make sure that this gets into the proper hands. It is a copy of Severus and my findings on Harry's condition. This will be needed when Dumbledore and Pettigrew go to court."**

**Sirius nodded and stood up. He gave Remus a quick kiss and headed out of the room. He also wanted to find out when the court date would be.**

**HPDMHPDM**

**The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was pain. It was everywhere. Every part of him hurt. **

**He must have made a sound because he felt someone sit next to him and pick up his hand.**

"**Harry? Can you hear me?"**

**Draco. Draco was here. That must mean that he was safe.**

"**D…dra…co. Whe…re?"**

"**Don't talk yet, Harry. You are home. This is your bedroom. Wait just a second and I will get Dad to come and take a look at you. Maybe he can give you a pain reliever. Okay?"**

**Harry squeezed Draco's hand and felt his boyfriend get up to go get the potions master. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the potions master come in and dim the lights.**

**He squinted up at his boyfriend's father. Severus handed Harry his glasses and helped him lean against the headboard. Once was the young man was as comfortable as possible, Severus pulled out his wand and ran it over Harry.**

"**You are healing well, Harry. But you will need to remain in bed for at least the rest of the week."**

**Severus stepped back and let Draco sit next to Harry. He quietly handed Draco a pain reliever for Harry and waited until he had helped Harry drink it before speaking.**

"**I don't believe you should have too many difficulties with your healing, but you will not be able to return to work for several weeks."**

**Harry quickly agreed, just happy to be alive and with Draco again.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated so I thought I would give you a little something to hold you over while I work out the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!!! EXPECT THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!!!!

CHAPTER FOUR

"**Harry, what did Dad and Madame Pomfrey say?" Draco crawled up on the bed next to his boyfriend.**

"**They said that it will be at least another week before I'm fully healed but that I am allowed to get up and move around if I am very careful."**

**Draco's face lit up. This was exactly the moment that he had been waiting for. "Well, how about we head out to the gardens? I know you hate staying in bed any more than is necessary."**

**Harry gave his boyfriend a pleased smile before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.**

"**Give me fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed."**

"**I'll wait for you right here. Dad will murder me if I leave you alone."**

**Of course, that was simply an excuse. After having come so close to loosing the Potter heir, he didn't think he could bear to leave the young wizard alone…even for fifteen minutes.**

**HPDMHPDM**

**"Thank Merlin I am out of that room. I thought I was going to go mad if I had to stay in there another minute."**

**Draco smiled and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. He decided to keep his mouth shut for once - although he longed to say something about Harry's many escapes from the Infirmary in the past.**

**He caught Harry's surprised look but ignored it. Now if he could just figure out how to bring up the topic…**

**"Draco? Are you going to the trial for Albus and Peter next week?"**

**"I was thinking about it. I want to see them punished for what they did to you." Draco ran his hands over his face and decided to run with it. "I've never been so scared in my life. When I realized that I might loose you, I realized exactly how much I loved you."**

**"I love you, too, Draco."**

**"Good." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "In that case, will you marry me?"**

**Harry turned wide eyes on the beautiful diamond and emerald engagement ring that Draco held.**

**"I would love nothing more than to marry you, Draco."**

**Draco's hands shook as he slid the ring on Harry's finger. He raised his hands to frame Harry's face and pulled his fiancé into a kiss**

**As they pulled apart, Harry started giggling. "Do you realize how my mum and Narcissa are going to react?"**

**Draco groaned. He was not looking forward to all of the planning. "How do you feel about eloping?"**

**Harry just fell off the bench in his laughter. _Great. _Draco supposed that was a "no" to eloping.**

**HPDMHPDM**

**That evening as everyone sat down to dinner, Lily caught a flash of light from her oldest son's finger. When she saw what it was, she gasped.**

**When everyone looked at her, she flushed but spoke up.**

**"Do you have something to tell us, Harry?"**

**Sam was the next to notice the ring. He grabbed his brother's hand to get a better look.**

**"Draco proposed to me this morning." Harry shrugged, uncomfortable with all of the attention. "I said yes."**

**"Obviously."**

**Draco and Harry exchanged looks as their families all started speaking. The next months were going to be trying for both of them as their mothers planned the wedding.**


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"You may now kiss your husband."

Once Harry and Draco finally pulled apart, the ministry official overseeing the ceremony spoke again.

"I now give you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy."

As the couple turned towards their family and friends, the crowd cheered. There were many that had thought that this day would never get there.

As Draco escorted Harry out, everyone stood up and eventually headed into the tent that Lucius Malfoy and James Potter had had set up.

Harry looked over at Dean as his younger brother slid up beside him.

"I'd watch out. I heard Mom was talking about grandkids with Alice Longbottom. She'll be after you and Draco soon."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright. Thanks for the heads up."

When Harry saw his Mom and Alice heading his way, he moved as casually as possible towards his dad, Lucius and Draco.

"Dad, you love me, right?"

"Yes." James sounded wary of whatever his oldest son could possibly want.

"Can you run interference with Mom? She's talking grandkids already. I've not even been married for a whole day yet."

James rolled his eyes but moved towards Lily. He shouldn't be surprised that she was already starting in on grandkids.

Once he was gone, Harry turned towards his husband and father-in-law.

"Are you about ready to leave, Harry? Father is letting us use the Paris apartment."

Harry looked around the room at everyone that was talking. Many of them had been involved in rescuing him from Pettigrew and Dumbledore.

He turned back to Draco and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

Harry took Draco's offered hand and followed his husband out of the room, careful to avoid his mom and Alice. He was more than ready to start the next chapter of his life as Harry James Potter-Malfoy.


End file.
